Blood Episode 32: Boy Meets Girl
by 1942
Summary: Having finally found Riku, Diva and Karl attack the Red Shield headquarters three days before Solomon and the other Chiropterans were about to.


Blood+ Episode 32: Boy Meets Girl

Episode 32

"Boy Meets Girl"

Outside on the headquarter's deck, on a beautiful sunset, there is a brief close up of the ship's funnel until the scene cuts to Kai telling Saya that he'll always be by both her side and Riku's side. "Saya, I know I can't help you all of the time, when you fight Chiropterans." Kai began as he and Saya still look at Riku with smiles on their faces until Saya and her older brother face away from him to resume their conversation. "But I can still be by your side…" Kai muttered offscreen as Riku is happily waving his right hand from the front of the deck. "I can be by Riku's side too." Kai continued as he respectfully looks away from Saya. "And when this thing's finally over, we can all go home." Kai continues as he turns his head to look at Saya with a smile. "Back to Okinawa…The three of us!" Kai finished offscreen as Saya smiles at him while giving a happy "Mhm."

In front of the deck, Karl and Diva violently land at the Red Shield headquarters, causing smoke to emerge from the crater on deck caused by the two villains, and this alone caused everything and everyone to shake violently, resulting in Saya, Kai and Riku to grunt in brief pain until a close up of Saya's face shows her grunting for merely a second until the shaking stops, all while Diva stops singing.

As smoke emerges from the crater on the deck while the screen moves down, the scene cuts to the screen moving up to show three middle-age Red Shield agents, with the one in the middle having brown hair instead of black hair, holding and aiming their guns to attack and kill an unseen Diva and Karl. The scene then cuts to a Red Shield agent with short, curly black hair next to a Red Shield agent with big lips and shaggy hair, who are also holding and aiming their guns to attack and kill an unseen Diva and Karl while the screen moves to the left. As the screen zooms out of the smoke-filled crater, Karl, dressed as The Phantom, but without his mask, with a demon-like grin, swiftly dashes out of the smoke and slashes the middle-age Red Shield agent with brown hair three the middle-age Red Shield agent next to him on the left across their throats with his right claw, causing blood to spew from their slashed throats as they choke in agonizing pain, falling to the floor, dead. Karl then grabs the remaining middle-age Red Shield agent on the deck by the back of the coat with his left hand and pulls him into the air, causing the latter to shoot the Red Shield agent with short, curly black hair and the Red Shield agent with big lipstick and shaggy hair, who were offscreen, to death by mistake, then Karl tosses him onto the floor of the upper deck, killing him as he wails in severe pain, all while the screen moves to the left to show a thin Red Shield agent with brown hair and the back of the upper body of a Red Shield agent with black hair and a tall head. When the thin Red Shield agent with brown hair turned around, he saw Karl pop up behind him, looking at him with a menacing stare until he impales him in the right chest with his right claw, causing blood to spew from his impaled chest as he chokes in agonizing pain, falling to the floor back first, dead, all while the screen moves to the left to show the Red Shield agent with black hair and a tall head, a slightly bald Red Shield agent with black hair and a tall head and an overweight Red Shield agent with rugged black hair watch it happen. Afterwards, Karl, who is offscreen, kills the Red Shield agent with black hair and a tall head, the slightly bald Red Shield agent with black hair and a tall head and the overweight Red Shield agent with rugged black hair as gunshots are heard, all while blood spew out of the bodies of the three Red Shield agents, who choke in agonizing pain as the slightly bald Red Shield agent with black hair and a tall head falls off the upper deck and onto the top right staircase, with only the back of his blood spewing body is seen, along with the screen zooming out of the upper deck during the carnage. "Heeehhhhaahha!" Karl laughed as he pops back onto the lower deck with a brief close up of his cape blowing away to show his blood-covered right hand. While Karl gives our heroes a devious grin with his hair and cape blowing in the wind, Diva, in her taffeta dress, with her hair and dress blowing in the wind, is seen behind him, gently covering her mouth with her dress's right frill with her right hand. After the two villains revealed themselves to the Red Shield headquarters, the screen moves up to show a close up of Diva behind Karl, the screen fades in to show the wind stop blowing, leaving Diva's hair and dress alone, while she stills covers her mouth with her dress's right frill. "Now where is that boy?" Diva asked sadistically as she takes her right hand off her dress's right frill with a twisted smile.

[[The season 3 intro goes the same.]]

In the Red Shield headquarter's weapons hall, as Diva sings offscreen, the screen fades in and out to show the hallways near the room passing in random directions until the screen moves up to show the back of Saya, Kai and Riku's bodies while white streaks of ki are seen behind them. "It's that song again!" Riku gasped as a close up of his face is seen looking behind him. "Hmph! Diva!" Saya hissed as the screen moves to the left to show her battle-ready face looking behind her. "Diva!? Why is she here!?" Kai asked in confusion. "I don't know…" Saya replied as the lights go out and a red siren alarm goes off, to which the three siblings look up at it, all while an offscreen Diva stops singing. Once the alarm went off, the hallway's security vaults, including one between Hagi and our other heroes as the other vaults close with a close up of one of the vaults close with a red siren attached to them go off as well. "Hagi." Saya said as she, Kai and Riku turn around and look at him, then the scene cuts to Hagi lifting Saya's sword up with his right hand to hand to her. "Saya." Kai said as he looks at his sister. "Kai, Riku go back to where David and the others are." Saya said as she walks over to Hagi to get her sword and fight. "Promise us you'll be back." Kai begged as only the back of Saya's upper body is shown in front of Hagi. "We will both be waiting for you." Kai said as the scene cuts to a close up of Saya's right hand grabbing her sword. "Mmph!" Saya replied as she takes her sword from Hagi. "Don't worry, Kai. Let me take care of this and then…" Saya muttered as only the back of her upper body is seen while the vault behind her starts to close. "We can all go home…" Saya muttered offscreen as Riku looks at her with sadness. "The three of us…" Saya finished as a close up of the back of her head is shaking while the vault continues to close, to which the scene cuts to Kai gasping in sadness. "Saya!" Riku cried as he runs towards his older sister, who is looking away with greater sadness, but the vault closes before he can even get to her.

At the Red Shield headquarter's conference room, which has four security screen laptops on the table, David, who is standing up, and Lewis, who is sitting down, are looking at the room's black and white security screen to find out if there are more Chiropterans lurking around. "Lewis, where are the other Chiropterans?" David asked as the security screen shows Karl, with his arms transformed, holding a dead Red Shield agent, is infiltrating the upper right staircase of the deck. "That one there is only one we have been able to confirm." Lewis answered as the scene cuts to the security screen on full screen showing Karl throwing the dead Red Shield agent at three armed Red Shield agents, then kills them all as gunshots are heard. The full screen security screen then shows Diva walking past the headquarter's living quarters, looking for Riku. When Diva looked at the security camera while trying to look for Riku, she mockingly smiles at it like a spoiled super star while closing her eyes and shrugging her shoulders, which made David grunt in anger while squinting, then he lets out a "Huh?" once he heard the room's door open, then turns around and sees Joel entering the room, with a Red Shield agent with short, curly brown hair wearing a dark blue business tie and a pale blue business shirt under his uniform holding the right door open for Joel while a Red Shield agent with brown hair wearing a dark blue business tie and a pale blue business shirt under his uniform and an Asian Red Shield agent wearing a dark blue business tie and a pale blue business shirt under his uniform hold the left door open for Joel. "How are things going?" Joel asked as he enters the room. "Diva has finally surfaced." David replied as Joel approaches the security screen. "Diva? So is this the all-out attack that Solomon warned us about?" Joel asked as he stops near David. "I'm not really convinced yet. Because so far we can only confirm that one chevalier is accompanying her." David said as the scene cuts to Joel hearing what David is telling him. "Diva may be acting alone." David finished offscreen as Joel turns his head to look at him. "Then what could she possibly be after?" Joel asked as the scene cuts to David turning his head away and tries to figure what Diva us after, all while letting out a brief "Hm?".

Back at the hallways near the weapons hall, the screen moves up to show an armed, blonde Red Shield agent wearing circular glasses and a communication headset on his left ear, an armed, buzz-cut Asian Red Shield agent with pale lavender hair wearing a communication headset on his left ear, an armed, brown-haired Red Shield agent wearing a communication headset on his left ear, an armed, slightly bald brown-haired Red Shield agent wearing a communication headset on his left ear and an armed Red Shield agent with rugged, pale lavender hair wearing blue and white sneakers and a communication headset on his left ear, then the screen moves to the right to show them with their weapons ready. Then suddenly, Diva uses her kiai to knock down a nearby vault with her right hand, getting the agents' attention as they aim their weapons at her, with the latter staring at them as a close up. **"KILL HER!"** The armed Red Shield agent with rugged, pale lavender hair wearing blue and white sneakers and a communication headset on his left ear commanded as he and his comrades open fire on Diva, but the latter had already disappeared by the time the agents opened fire alarm. While still shooting at nothing, the armed Red Shield agent with rugged, pale lavender hair wearing blue and white sneakers and a communication headset on his left ear is shocked to notice Diva right in front of him, mockingly admiring his blue and white sneakers, causing him to stop shooting, all while letting out a small wince of fear. "What a beautiful color." Diva complimented mockingly while crouching down as the scene cuts to the armed Red Shield agent with rugged, pale lavender hair wearing blue and white sneakers and a communication headset on his left ear backing away while muttering in fear as he points his gun at Diva, with only the back of her body being shown. When Diva looked up at him while still crouching down, she giggles sadistically with her eyes closed, prompting the Red Shield agent to open fire at Diva, who is offscreen after giggling, once more while screaming in fear.

Near the headquarter's hallway, as night finally comes, while the screen moves up, Kai prepares to go into the hallways near the weapons room. "I'm gonna go check it out." Kai said. "You stay here, Riku." Kai said as the scene cuts to a close up of Kai's butt while he pulls out his gun with his right hand with only the hand grabbing the gun being shown. "Please let me come with you, Kai!" Riku begged as Kai turns his head and looks at him. "Don't worry, I'll be back, alright!" Kai replied as he racks his gun with his left hand and looks away from his younger brother, all while Riku mutters briefly in sadness, watching his older brother go back inside the headquarters. The scene then cuts to a close up of the left side of the headquarters passing through the ocean until the scene cuts back to the right hallway, which moves to the left, until finally cutting back to Riku leaning on the hallway's inner fence, clunching his right fist in worriedness as the screen moves up to show his worried face looking into the rest of the hallway, then turns his head away and sighs with his eyes closed. "Where are you, little boy?" Diva asked offscreen in an echoey voice as the screen zooms out of Riku's left ear to show him opening his eyes while gasping. As the scene cuts to Riku looking across the hallway to figure out where that noise was coming from, Riku enters the screen after hearing the noise coming from the hallways near the weapons hall. "Come out, come out wherever you are." Diva said offscreen in an echoey voice as Riku gasps. "Who's there!?"

Riku asked in confusion and fear as the scene cuts to a brief close up of Diva grinning evilly with her eyes closed. "I see you there." Diva said offscreen in an echoey voice as Riku gasps and looks into the hallway near the weapons hall as the scene cuts to the screen zooming in on it, with only the back of Riku's upper body being shown. After hearing Diva's voice coming from the hallways inside, Riku backs away while gasping in fear while bumping onto one of the right hallway's column, all while the screen zooms in on the pitch black hallway near the weapons hall. As Riku and the inner hallway take turns zooming at each other, all while Riku whimpers in fear. Then Riku hears an explosion coming from near the upper right staircase of the headquarter's deck as this made everything shake, causing Riku to look where the explosion came from while gasping, with a brief close up of the smoke emerging from the crater made by the explosion after a second but minor explosion. Riku looks from the right hallway at the smoke emerging from the crater from behind while putting his arms on the right hallway's fence, then notices Kai coming out of the pitch black hallway after hearing the explosion as the screen moves to the right to show him doing it. "Damn!" Kai growled as he stops running while the screen stops moving to the right. "What the hell is going on!?" Kai asked loudly as he looks at Riku. "You alright?" Kai asked with worriedness as puts his head down halfway. Riku lets go of the fence and looks at his older brother while shaking his head with his head down while grunting in exhaustion. "I'm okay!" Riku answered as he lifts his head up and looks at Kai with a smile, all while only the back of Kai's upper body is seen approaching him then puts his gun back in his pants, but on the right side of his pants instead of the back of his pants, then Riku stops smiling at Kai. "Come on, Riku. David and the others are in the conference room." Kai said as only the back of his upper body is seen. "I think we should both head up there where it'll be safer for us." Kai finished as he backs away slightly. "Sure." Riku sighed as he puts his head down, then Kai turns around and heads to the conference room, with Riku following him. "You'll be mine soon." Diva said offscreen in an echoey voice as Riku turns his head around and looks into the hallways near the weapons hall, all while gasping quietly in fear when passing by it, then the screen only shows Riku's left hand grabbing his older brother's right hand, then the screen shows Riku dragging Kai by the hand with an angry look on his face, dumbfounding Kai as he lets out a soft "Huh?". Once the two brothers left the screen, the screen moves to the left until a brief white flash cuts to show a hunched down Diva bouncing from the pitch black hallways near the weapons hall, with the screen briefly only showing Diva's feet wearing the blue and white sneakers she stole from the Red Shield agent that wore after killing him. Once Diva landed on her feet on the right hallway, she straightens back up. "Hu?" Diva asked as she notices that Riku is gone while looking around to find him. "Oh, dear!" Diva complained as she puts her hands on her hips. "Where'd he run off to?" Diva asked as she puts her right hand on her right ear to hear where Riku is. Diva listens closely for Riku's presence while she grins evilly with her eyes closed as Riku's heartbeat is heard. "Hmh! I hear where you are, boy!" Diva giggled as she opens then closes her eyes while putting her right fingers on her mouth. "You can't hide from me! Hmmhmmh!" Diva chuckled as only the back of her body is seen while running off to get Riku.

At the partially destroyed Red Shield headquarters deck, Saya, holding her sword in her left hand, uses a glass door under Joel's office, only to see the slaughtered corpses of seven Red Shield agents, three surrounding her, one near her, one on the upper right staircase and two on the upper left staircase, with the one closer to the end of the staircase having his blood on the staircase's left rails, all while she looks around in horror. As Saya continues to look in horror of the slaughtered Red Shield agents, Hagi swiftly dashes over to her and carries her out of the way after an unseen Karl tried to squish Saya with a dead Red Shield agent with red brown hair. Once Hagi put Saya down as the latter got back on her feet, they see Karl sitting on the upper center staircase, staring at them. "Phantom!" Saya hissed. "I've been looking forward to seeing you again, Saya!" Karl replied as he grins evilly, which made Saya glare at him. "You cut off my arm and chopped off my leg!" Karl continued as he lifts up his mutated right arm claw to show to Saya, but his face isn't shown. "Now I have new ones, but my mind has stayed the same and I've been thinking about you with all my heart and soul!" Karl continued as he still shows his arm to Saya. though his face still isn't shown. "Tell me where Diva is!" Saya growled as she pulls out her sword. "Unfortunately I'll be your only dances partner tonight!" Karl replied as only the back of Saya's body is seen, except for the back of her lower legs and feet. **"AND WE'LL DANCE UNTIL THE SUN RISES!"**

Karl exclaimed as the scene cuts to him shrugging his shoulders until Hagi tries to attack him with his cello case, but the evil chevalier blocked it with his right forearm as the two chevaliers land swiftly on the deck on their feet, with only the back of Karl's hunched body, all while Hagi gets up. "Hagi take over, please!" Saya shouted as she puts her sword back in its scabbard and dashes off to find Diva, then the screen moves to the left to show the gauze bandages on Hagi's right mutated hand blow away into the wind, exposing his mutated hand while he puts it in front of his emotionless face sideways. **"STEP ASIDE! OR DIE!"** Karl roared as he swiftly dashes into the air to impale Hagi with his right hand claw, but the latter grabs Karl's right forearm with his right mutated hand, making Karl growl in mild pain. Hagi then hits Karl with his cello case, causing the latter to slightly back away in the air while grunting in minor pain. Karl then fired five large spikes from his right palm at Hagi to impale him, but the latter slowly dodges them until a sixth spike impales him in the stomach near the front of the deck, which was also pierced, but slightly, causing blood to spew from his impaled stomach and drop his cello case as he whimpers in pain while the screen moves up to show him moaning in pain, which made Karl cackle evilly offscreen, with Hagi trying to pull the spike off of his stomach with his right hand, trying to lift his head up. "How do like my new claw?" Karl asked mockingly as he approaches a wounded Hagi while showing off his claw, with only the back of Hagi's upper body being shown, except for the back of his lower arms and hands. "I don't want a second-rate chevalier to get in my way!" Karl said as the scene cuts to the screen only showing the back of his body while he impales Hagi a seventh time on his right chest, making him choke in agonizing pain.

Back inside, in the headquarter's main elevator room, the screen only shows one of the elevator's black and yellow indicator lights flashing from 4 to 5. The scene then cuts to the screen moving to the right to show an armed, middle-age Red Shield agent with brown hair wearing a communication headset, an armed, black race and white race hybrid Red Shield agent wearing a communication headset, an armed, Red Shield agent with a small beard wearing glasses and a communication headset, an armed, redhead Red Shield agent wearing a communication headset and the back bodies of Kai and Riku. "Yeah, yeah that's right, Riku's with us too, as soon as the elevator gets here, we'll head up." Kai said through the armed, redhead Red Shield agent's communication headset as the screen stops moving to the right to show the back of Kai's body. "Alright, hurry!" David said offscreen the armed, redhead Red Shield agent's communication headset. "Gotca." Kai replied as he hands the armed, redhead Red Shield agent's communication headset back to him, Kai then approaches Riku and leans on the wall near the elevator's buttons and crosses his arms when doing so, with Riku looking at him. "N2 through L2 are completely silent." The armed, redhead Red Shield said. "We have verified two intruders, one is currently battling with Hagi and were still scanning for the other." The armed, redhead Red Shield said as the screen moves to the left to show our two heroes and the four Red Shield agents again. "I wonder if Saya's up there too." Riku said as he turns around and looks at Kai with a worried face. "Do you know anything about Saya?" Kai asked as he looks at the armed, redhead Red Shield agent. "No, I haven't received any reports on her. We'll know more about the situation once we get up there." The armed, redhead Red Shield agent answered as the scene cuts to show the elevator's black and yellow indicator lights flashing from 6 to 7. As the screen only shows the back of Riku's body, except for the back of his arms and hands while the elevator door opens, the scene cuts to him looking down in sadness, but once he set foot in the elevator, he gasps in the fear as notices Diva in the elevator, tying the laces on her left blue and white sneaker, with her left foot on the left wall of the elevator while hunching down. "Hmh! Well, there you are." Diva giggled as she looks at Riku, with only the back of the latter's lower legs being shown. "Diva!" Kai hissed as the armed Red Shield agents around the look at Diva while gasping in fear, then the scene cuts to Diva finishing tying her left blue and white sneakers, straightens back up and puts her hands behind her back while giggling and closing her eyes. "Riku come with me!" Kai yelled as he grabs Riku's right arm and runs away with him to safety while the armed Red Shield agents in the area aim their weapons at Diva, which made her giggle and grin evilly.

As the screen only shows a nearby staircase while the offscreen, armed Red Shield agents near the elevator are heard choking in agonizing pain while being slaughtered by Diva with gunshots being heard, the screen moves down to Kai and Riku going down a lower staircase to the lower level warehouse to hide after looking up the staircase.

Once the two brothers made it to the lower level warehouse's entrance, Kai opens the door as he and Riku go inside and close the door. The scene then cuts to the screen moving to the right to show the gigantic boxes and crates and Kai and Riku "Kai why is-" Riku was about to ask until Kai shushes him with his right index finger on his lips, then pulls out his gun as he and Riku hears Diva's footsteps passing by, then the scene cuts to the screen only showing Kai's crotch, legs and feet while the footsteps end until the screen moves up to show Riku looking at Kai. "So, do you think she's gone?" Riku asked as still looks at Kai. "Urgh! I don't know." Kai answered. "But I don't think it's a good idea to go back out through there, come on, we need to find another route!" Kai said as he and Riku run to find a different way to avoid Diva.

Back at the main elevator room, the screen moves to the right to show blood splattered all over the wall, then moves to the left to show the corpse of the armed, redhead Red Shield agent wearing a communication headset facing the wall back first next to the corpse of an armed Red Shield agent with blonde wavy hair on the floor face first, and finally, the screen moves down to show the corpse of an armed Red Shield agent on the floor of the room and elevator face first. "Diva…I need to find her…" Saya muttered as the screen zooms out of her in the middle of the corpses of the armed, redhead Red Shield agent wearing a communication headset, the armed Red Shield agent with blonde wavy hair, the armed Red Shield agent on the floor of the room and elevator face and the armed, black race and white race hybrid Red Shield agent wearing a communication headset. When Saya turned around to go find Diva, Karl bursts through the ceiling while hissing with an evil grin and hunching down, causing debris to fall from where he bursted through as well as making Saya gasp. "Phantom!" Saya said as she backs away gets into her fighting posture. "Saya, now where do you think you're going?" Karl asked as he straightens back up. "I told you I'm the only one who will be dancing with you tonight!" Karl said. "Where's Hagi?" Saya asked angrily. "You mean your brave chevalier?" Karl asked back mockingly. "I'm sure the seagulls are already pecking away at his flesh by now! Hahhehaahhaaha!" Karl laughed offscreen as the scene cuts to the screen zooming out of an alive but fatality wounded Hagi, which starts with a fade out, then the scene cuts back to Saya and Karl's second fight. "I can't wait to carve you into a wonderful work of art, with my brand-new hand!" Karl said as he lifts his right arm up and activates his middle finger claw with a twisted smile, prompting Saya to pull out her sword while it's jewel shines, with a close up of Saya's battle-ready face afterwards as her eyes glow red.

Back at the headquarter's conference room, the screen zooms out of Joel, who holds his hands together while looking down with his eyes closed. "E4 is quiet, damage estimated at 30%, we've confirmed the battle between Saya and the enemy chevalier, they're moving towards a lower level warehouse with increasing damage to the ship." A Red Shield agent with pale brown hair said as the scene cuts to the screen moving down to show David and Lewis, who are sitting near Joel, the upper back body of the Red Shield agent with pale brown hair and guns with a high-tech stun gun in front of him. "That's where Kai was last time he contacted us." Lewis said as he looks at David, who looks back at him, crossing his arms while nodding. "And Diva?" David asked as he looks at the Red Shield agent with pale brown hair. "We have a report that she was spotted by the camera in the main elevator several minutes ago, by now she's probably in the lower level as well." The Red Shield agent with pale brown hair answered as only his upper body is shown, along with an African-American Red Shield agent guarding the inside of the room's door from the right while a Red Shield agent with wavy, brown hair agent guarding the inside of the room's door from the right, all while David looks away. "David." Joel called offscreen. "Yes, sir?" David asked as he turns his head around to look at his boss. "Please send immediate rescue requests to the harbor police and to the naval forces of all the coastal nations." Joel ordered as he opens his eyes and slightly lifts his head up. "Uh! Do you mean!?" David gasped. 'We'll turn this ship into Diva's casket!" Joel said. "David, you're still in charge of protecting Saya and her family." Joel said sternly as he looks at David. "Understood, sir." David replied as he looks down, then gets up to tell the Red Shield agent with pale brown hair to tell everyone in the ship that the ship will self-destruct in ten minutes to kill Diva, with only the back of the agent's body being shown, except for the back of his lower legs and feet. "Code D will be activated in five minutes, evacuate everyone according to procedure." David ordered. "Yes, sir." The Red Shield agent with pale brown hair replied as he turns around and leaves the room offscreen to tell everyone the ship will self-destruct in ten minutes to kill Diva. "Lewis, I need you." David said as he looks down at Lewis. "You realize, ten minutes after the code's activated-" Lewis was about to reply until the scene cuts to a close up of David's face. "Yes, I know." David said as he prepares to leave the room while Joel smiles. "David." Joel called as the scene cuts to the screen only showing his hands together while David stops walking and turns around to look at Joel. "Don't worry about me, take off without me." David said as the scene cuts to show Joel's slightly worried face. "I'll see you at the heliport." Joel finished as David turns his head around further to look at him. "Yes, sir." David replied as he and Lewis grab their weapons and put on their communication headsets on their left ears and rack their shotguns, then the agents guarding the door from the inside open the door for the two heroes as they run out the door, with identical twin Red Shield agents with purple hair guarding the outside of the room's door, one guarding it from the right and the other guarding it from the left, then the screen shows Joel's stern face as the door closes loudly.

Back at the lower level warehouse, the screen only shows Kai's right hand opening the screw of an air vent with a gold and silver military quarter marked with the number 2 to escape from Diva, but to no avail. "So, Kai." Riku called offscreen as the screen moves down to show the back of Kai's body on top of two giant crates while trying to open the air vent. "Huh?" Kai asked offscreen as the screen moves lower to show Riku, with his back against the giant crate that is below the smaller crate that his older brother was standing on while sitting down, crossing his arms and looking down in sadness. "Do you think…We'll have to keep fighting like this for a long time?" Riku asked as the screen stops moving down to show him with his back against the giant crate that is below the smaller crate that his older brother was standing on while sitting down, crossing his arms and looking down in sadness. "Eh! We might, Riku." Kai answered as only the back of his upper body is shown while he takes a short break from opening the air vent, then resumes. "Then I'll have to get stronger enough to be a real fighter, right?" Riku asked. "Don't worry about that." Kai replied as he still tries to open the air vent, but still to no avail. "Why not?" Riku asked as he looks up at a frustrated but calm Kai. "'Cause I'll protect you!" Kai answered as Riku watches him trying to open the air vent. "You will?" Riku asked as the scene cuts to a close up of him still looking up at Kai. "Yeah, of course." Kai answered offscreen as Riku looks away from him. "But I'm…Supposed to be Saya's chevalier, remember?" Riku asked as he continues to look down in sadness while hearing Kai trying to open the air vent. "I heard Ms. Julia talking about it. She said that after you become a chevalier you don't eat anything or sleep at all. She said that eventually I'm supposed to get really, really strong and then even when I get hurt I'll heal real quickly." Riku started as he lifts his head up in greater sadness while he still hears Kai trying to open the air vent. "The problem is…I don't feel that way at all now…Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever really be able to help Saya like Hagi does." Riku finished as he still hears Kai trying to open the air vent. "Nan kuru nai sa…" Kai replied offscreen as Riku looks up at him again with a small, "Huh?". "I sure it'll all work out." Kai said as the screen again only shows Kai's right hand opening the screw of an air vent with a gold and silver military quarter marked with the number 2, but still to no avail, which made him let out a small and brief "Ergh!". "Besides…The important thing…Is you're our little brother no matter what." Kai said as the scene cuts to only the back of his upper body being shown while he takes another short break from opening the air vent, then resumes again, then the scene cuts to Riku making smaller "Huh?" while looking away from his older brother with a positive smile and giggle, as well as crossing his arms, but all that ended when he heard the headquarter's self-destruct alarm, making him gasp in shock. **"ATTENTION! ATTENTION! THE SHIP WILL SELF-DESTRUCT IN TEN MINUTES!"** A female voice announced as the screen moves to the roof of the lower level warehouse. **"EVACUATE ALL PERSONNEL IMMEDIATELY!"**

The female voice finished as Riku gets up in outrage. "In ten minutes!?" Kai asked loudly. "Kai!" Riku said as he looks up at Kai. "Mrgh! Just what we need!" Kai grunted with a mock angry smile as he scratches his head with his left hand and skips down the two giant crates he was standing on then lands on the floor on his feet while making a brief grunt and hunching down briefly, then straightens back up. "Can't do much with this quarter I need to go find some real tools!" Kai said with a mock serious smile as he puts his left hand on his left hip and flips the quarter with his right thumb, to which it landed on Riku's hands, with only the back of his upper body being shown, all while Kai heads over to get real tools to open the air vent. "Wait!" Riku pleaded as the screen still only shows the back of his upper body. "What?" Kai asked as he stops and turns his head around to look at Riku "Aren't you scared?" Riku asked as the scene cuts from the screen still showing the back of his upper body to Kai turning his head around further to answer his younger brother's question. "The Chiropterans are trying to kill us and now the ship's about to blow up!" Riku shouted as he negatively nods while putting his hands together in a Chinese bow manner. "How can you be so calm and relaxed and act like nothing's happening!?" Riku asked in worriedness as he still holds his hands in a Chinese bow manner while Kai turns his head away slightly with his eyes closed with a frown. "What the hell, I don't know, Riku." Kai started as Riku continues to hold his hands in a Chinese bow manner. "I guess it's…Just that when I have someone like you behind me who I'm supposed to protect, I just stay focused on that." Kai answered as he opens his eyes and looks at Riku, the latter of whom lowered his arms after stopping holding his hands in a Chinese bow manner with a sigh of lowered worriedness. "But to tell you the truth, I'm so damn scared…I'm about to pee in my pants!" Kai said playfully as he puts his hands on his crotch while stomping, meaning he's doing a gesture of him needing to pee in his pants when scared of what's happening, which made Riku grimace a little. "I think that can be arranged!" Diva replied offscreen as the scene cuts to a close up of her mouth grinning pervertedly. Kai tried to shoot Diva with his gun, but the latter swiftly dashes towards him and knee kicks him in the crotch with her left knee before he could even pull the trigger, causing Kai to painfully cough out saliva while choking in severe pain. "Out of my way!"

Diva snarled with an angry smile as she grabs Kai by the back of his coat with her right hand and tosses him onto a nearby crate, to which the latter rammed onto it back first, causing him to fall to the floor side first while small amounts of blood drip out of his mouth as well as grunting in greater pain. "Kai!" Riku cried as he rushes to his older brother's aid, with only the back of the latter's body being shown, but Diva intercepts by standing in the young chevalier's way, with only the back of her body being shown. "I've come here to see you." Diva said as Riku lifts his head up with a small gasp of fear, then Diva's eyes glow blue, which made Riku even more scared while he backs away with small but greater gasp of fear until his butt bumps into one of the giant crates from behind, with Diva closing in on him, which made Riku crouch down slightly with his back straight while muttering in fear. As Diva walks towards Riku, the scene cuts to Kai's blurry vision watching a smiling Diva coming closer to Riku, with only the back of the Chiropteran queen's body being shown. "Riku…" Kai grunted weakly as the scene cuts to Kai trying to lift his head up while a tiny puddle of blood is near his blood dripping mouth as he tries to keep his eyes open. "I…Gotta be strong…I've gotta protect my brother…"

Riku muttered with a scared face but tries to be brave as the screen zooms in on him while he shivers in fear, then Diva giggles and takes off her dress and bra as the scene cuts to the screen only showing her dress and bra falling off her legs, which made Riku gasp offscreen as Diva comes even closer to him. As Riku continued to mutter in fear, the screen only shows his upper body, putting both hands on the top of the crate behind him. With only the back of Riku's head being shown, Diva finally reaches Riku and gently grabs his cheeks with both hands with only her hands being shown touching Riku's shivering face, then she gets right in Riku's face, destroying all the latter's bravery. "Don't be frightened." Diva said with a mock smile as the scene cuts to a close up of Riku's scared right eye. "Soon you will be mine." Diva finished as she prepares to kiss Riku, with a closer close up of Riku's scared right eye, but in this shot, the pupil of Riku's right eye shrinks in horror. But just when Diva's lips were about to come in contact with Riku's lips, David pops up from behind and electrocutes Diva in the brain stem with his high-tech stun gun, causing the latter to scream in agonizing pain in a demonic tone as her bare skeleton is shown, allowing Riku to break free from his attempted rapist's perverted clutches, then rushes over to David, hiding behind him. Right after a screaming Diva was electrocuted by David's high-tech stun gun, she is sent flying to the wall below the air vent and crashes onto it back first while upside down, leaving a huge crater on the wall, which cracked and let seawater into the lower level warehouse as it slowly fills the room with the seawater, but fortunately couldn't reach David, Kai and Riku. "Riku, are you alright?" David asked as he turns around and respectfully grabs him by the upper arms. "I'm fine, but Kai isn't." Riku answered as he points at a mildly injured Kai, who is still on the floor with a tiny puddle of blood near his blood dripping mouth, then Riku and David come to his aid. "Kai, can you walk?" Riku asked as he and David lift a mildly injured and groaning Kai up while the latter's blood dripping mouth gets blood stains on his shirt and jacket. "Yeah…I think so…" Kai replied with little strength as he finally gets up on his own, prompting Riku and David to let go of him. "Wait, where's Saya?" Kai asked as Saya and a partially healed Hagi, who was carrying Saya in his arms, are forcefully knocked into the room through it's front entrance by a transformed Karl, but his left arm got stuck halfway in the door, but he won't stay stuck forever. **"DIVA! HELP! I'M STUCK!"** A transformed Karl cried as a presumably dead Diva didn't answer his plea while he wiggles his left arm in pain. "David, the only exit to this place is blocked! How the hell are we gonna reach the heliport before the ship blows up!?" Kai asked in outrage as Hagi puts down Saya, who is just as outraged as her older brother. "I have an idea." Hagi replied as he respectfully grabs Saya, Kai, Riku and David and super jumps towards the ceiling to crash through it to escape. "Keep your heads down!" Hagi warned calmly as Saya, Kai, Riku and David put their heads down so Hagi can crash through all the headquarter's ceilings blocking their path to reach the heliport, to which he does, but they don't make it there yet.

At the headquarter's heliport, the helicopter is preparing to take off to escape the ship before it blows up, with the Red Shield agent with pale brown hair near the helicopter, Lewis and Joel waiting for Saya and the others to arrive.

Outside the headquarters, five emergency rafts with oars and motor engines are containing two Red Shield agents per raft, with a platinum blonde Red Shield agent and a middle-age Red Shield agent with pale brown hair in the center raft, two unknown Red Shield agents in the upper left raft, a bald Red Shield agent and a Red Shield agent with rugged purple hair in the upper right raft, a Red Shield agent with wavy brown hair and a Red Shield agent with medium brown hair in the lower left raft and an unseen Red Shield agent and the Red Shield agent with medium brown hair's identical twin brother in the lower right raft, with only the back of the onscreen Red Shield agents' bodies being shown until they all desperately canoe away to the nearest coast guard with the help of their motor engines.

Back at the heliport, the Red Shield agent with pale brown hair is growing impatient because Joel is still waiting for our heroes. "Chief! Please! Board the helicopter!" The Red Shield agent with pale brown hair begged loudly as Joel and Lewis ignore him. "David and the others have not returned yet!" Joel replied loudly as he hears a loud bang coming from behind the heliport. When Joel turned around, he saw Saya, Kai, Riku, David and Hagi crash through the highest ceiling, making Joel gasp in relief, with only the back of his upper body being shown, except for his lower arms and hands, all while our heroes land on their feet after breaking through all the ceilings and head to the heliport via the heliport's stairs and finally catch up with Joel, Lewis, the Red Shield agent with pale brown hair and the helicopter itself. "We drowned Diva and Karl in the hole! Now is the time!" David said loudly as he, Joel, Lewis, Hagi, Saya, Kai, Riku and the Red Shield agent with pale brown hair enter the helicopter to escape, but Hagi senses that Diva and Karl are still alive and heading towards them. "Not yet!" Hagi corrected as he turns his head to the hole that he and the others made, with Saya doing the same thing, but lets out a small gasp of outrage while doing so, prompting the couple and our other heroes to exit the helicopter. As only the back of David and Joel's upper bodies are seen, an enraged, transformed Karl emerges from the hole, holding an alive but unconscious Diva in his left arm while he roars angrily and soars into the air, flying towards David to kill him for both ruining Diva's plan to hunt down Riku and for hurting Diva, then the screen zooms in on David's battle-ready. A transformed, roaring Karl hovers and stops in midair to fire two large spikes from his right palm by pulling then out with his left hand at David to impale him while a transformed Karl still holds on to an unconscious Diva. **"DAVID! LOOK OUT!"**

Kai screamed as he intercepts by shielding David with his body and gets impaled slightly in the left part of his heart by the first spike and impaled in his upper left lung by the second spike, causing him to choke in agonizing pain while falling on the ground, just minutes away from dying, as well as blood leaking from his wounds that soon became a puddle of blood surrounding him, prompting a speechless David to back away slightly, horrified by what Karl did to Kai, this also enraged Saya. **"PHANTOM!"**

Saya roared angrily as she prepares to jump off the heliport to continue her fight with Karl, but Riku stops her by grabbing her right arm and pulls her away before she could even jump off the heliport with her sword in both hands. "Now is not the time, Saya!" Riku yelled as David carefully removes the two spikes off of Kai's chest, takes off his business coat and covers Kai's wounds with it to stop the bleeding, then carries him to the helicopter Magna Defender style. "Go! We'll get him later!" Riku finished loudly as Hagi, Lewis, Joel and the Red Shield agent with pale brown hair enter the helicopter to join David, with Saya and Riku heading towards the helicopter to join the others and escape, but once Riku set his left foot in the helicopter, the ship starts to capsize, causing a screaming Riku to lose balance and along with Karl and Diva, fall into the raging seawater below the fully capsized Red Shield headquarters, but Riku managed to swim to the ship's upside down hull and tries to cling to it until Saya can save him. "Helicopter pilot, fly back to our almost destroyed headquarters so Saya can save Riku!" Joel ordered. "Yes, sir!" The helicopter pilot replied offscreen as he flies back to the almost destroyed Red Shield headquarters so Saya can save Riku. Once the helicopter made it right above a desperate Riku, Saya opens the helicopter's right door and reaches her right hand to Riku, the latter of whom reaches his right hand to Saya. But once the two Chiropterans' fingers came in contact, Saya's fingers slip right pass Riku's fingers as the ocean waves drags him into the water with the Red Shield headquarters, killing him as the ship sinks to the bottom of the ocean, then it self-destructs under water. **"RIKU!"** Saya's cried with tears in her eyes as she still reaches her right hand while the helicopter pilot turns the helicopter forward to escape as it flies into the distance.


End file.
